


Birthday Balloons

by flarrow_huntbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balloons, Depressed Blaine, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Helium balloons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: The first chapter is the summary/set up for the whole story so I don't really see the point in writing something here.  I promise the first chapter is short so yeh.Basically, Blaine Anderson is depressed and afraid of helium balloons for unknown reasons... well, there are reasons that are very dark and angsty but I guess you'll have to read the actual story to find out.





	1. A little background

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired by watching Chris Colfer's film 'Struck By Lightning' (if you haven't seen it, you should! It's so good. Or read the book, that's great too!) FYI you don't need to have seen the film to understand/read this. It will literally make no difference what so ever, I just like the film.  
> This is also inspired by the fact it was my 16th birthday a week ago and I have issues with helium balloons (insert laughing face here) I know, that sounds weird but my problems inspire me so I hope you like this.

A baby boy saw his first sunlight when he was just an hour old.  Although he was small he shared a smile with his father at the golden glow cast upon the city below the hospital window.  Although the sun hurt his eyes he knew it would be alright, he was innocent, maybe the fool but it was just him and his family in the hospital room.  He was safe when his mother wrapped him in his first clothes and held him close.  He was safe when his father first placed him in the car.  With his family, he was always safe.

One year flew by and to celebrate the occasion gold balloons filled the living room.  Centre place sat the young boy, with joy on his face and presents all around.  Although he had no clue what his parents were really doing he smiled none the less and enjoyed the view.

Many years came and went; more balloons were blown up and deflated.  Much happened in the boy’s life.  He said goodbye to his mother sooner than most and always held his dad close.  Finally, when he was sixteen he thought he was okay.  That was when he met his lover Kurt.


	2. It’s my birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may notice it's changed! This has changed from a Depressed!Kurt fic to a Depressed!Blaine fic. I ran out of inspiration and I relate majorly to Blaine's character and everything he'd been through and so I knew it would be easier to write this about him. I'm sorry if that upsets or annoys anyone! I just felt it had to be changed.

He rolled over in bed and saw the time.  The clock read 06:30 in angry red numbers.  Blaine sighed and he sat up in bed.  What day is it? He thought to himself briefly before climbing out of bed, pulling on his clothes for the day and heading down to breakfast.

When he arrived at school everything seemed normal.  He gathered what he needed from his locker before heading to first period.  He was half an hour into the lesson when he realised that Artie and Tina weren’t there.  It was strange because he’d seen them by their lockers on the way to his.

The lesson finished and Blaine honestly didn’t think he’d learned anything, he’d zoned out halfway through the lesson.  He was on his way to second period when he received a text from Kurt.

**Kurt:**

_Come to the choir room now.  It’s urgent_

Blaine felt his heart racing, is Kurt going to break up with me? He thought.  He practically ran there to find Kurt stood outside.

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt said with a small smile.

“Kurt if you’re going to break up with me please just do it.” Blaine rushed through his words and didn’t register Kurt’s look of confusion.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt laughed.  He turned to walk away wondering how cruel someone must be to break up with you and laugh about it.  When Kurt noticed Blaine was leaving he instantly felt guilty.

“Blaine wait!” He called grabbing Blaine’s wrist and turning him around.

He pulled their lips together in a kiss. 

“I’m not breaking up with you.  I have a surprise for you.”  Kurt said when they pulled apart.

The relief was evident on Blaine’s face.

“I’m never going to break up with you.” Kurt said, “Now come on.”  
Blaine was pulled into the dark choir room.  Kurt flicked the switch and as he did the whole room erupted with people yelling “SURPRISE”

“W…what?”  Blaine asked Kurt confused.

“It’s a surprise party for you.” Tina said stepping forward, “It was Kurt’s idea.”  
“I see that. But for me?” Blaine asked, “why?”  
“Because it’s your birthday, silly.” Kurt smiled brightly

“I… It’s my birthday?” Blaine repeated more confused.

Kurt’s smile went from bright to more gentle and concerned.

“Yes, Blaine.  It’s your birthday.”  Mr Schue repeated also concerned for Blaine.

Blaine turned back to Kurt.  The look in his eyes was enough to give Kurt nightmares.

“Blaine?  Are you okay?”  Kurt asked stepping forward and placing a hand on Blaine’s arm.

“A…”  Blaine went to speak but saw something shiny behind Kurt.  He focused on it to see that it was a large gold helium balloon in the shape of a one, next to it was a matching one in the shape of a seven.

“Blaine?”  Mr Schue asked joining him and Kurt, “Are you okay?”

“I… I can’t… I” Blaine tried,

“Just breathe,” Kurt instructed trying to get him to calm down.

Blaine’s panicking just got worse so Mr Schue led him and Kurt into his office, he closed the blinds and the door and locked it to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Kurt forced Blaine to sit in on the small sofa in the office.  Mr Schue reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a brown paper bag.

“Here, breathe into this.” Mr Schue handed Blaine the bag.

Blaine tried to latch onto the bag but his hands couldn’t stop shaking.  Kurt slowly sat down next to Blaine on the sofa and took the bag from Mr Schue before he carefully placed the bag in Blaine’s hand and put his hand around Blaine’s, helping him bring it to his lips.

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” Kurt soothed using his free hand to gently rub Blaine’s back.

Mr Schue pulled up his desk chair so he could now sit opposite Blaine.  Blaine was trying to keep his breathing in check but it wasn’t working, Blaine was getting paler and paler by the second.

“Kurt let him lie down.” Mr Schue instructed.

Kurt nodded taking the bag away from a half-conscious Blaine before standing up and helping Blaine get his feet onto the sofa.  Kurt moved so he was now sat on the floor gently holding Blaine’s hand in his as Blaine passed out from a lack of oxygen.


End file.
